kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Discussion utilisateur:MissLarx
110px Tu peux m'aider ? et tu auras :}} Au fait... Larxene, dans les modification des sujets, l'éditeur fait des siennes et met trente ans à charger. Aussi,quand à Roxas, t'as remis la faute de pluriel avec "amis" et t'as refait la répétition de "Sora" que j'avais corrigé. Alexcifer (discussion) septembre 8, 2012 à 08:36 (UTC)Alexcifer C'est réglé, et c'est pas grave que t'aie pas remarquée, ça arrive ^^. Dis moi, tu peux répondre à une question sur Riku, stp ? Dans le journal de Jiminy, il est écrit que c'est lui, le véritable manieur de la Keyblade. Pourtant, c'est Sora qui entend des voix disant que c'est lui qui ouvrira la porte de la lumière. Pourquoi n'aurait-il dû être qu'un livreur ? OKAY !!!!!! Tout compris, merci. Dis,quand c'est marqué banni du chat, c'est définitif ? Histoire de savoir si je dois attendre ou que ça ne sert à rien. Alexcifer (discussion) septembre 9, 2012 à 10:49 (UTC)Alexcifer Talkbox. fais moi une faveur... Te connaitre ? Mouahaha Tu ne sait pas qui je suis mais pas grave 8D Chère misslarx j'aimerais mieux te connaitre :3 Comment ? Je ne comprend pas .w. Pas grand chose sur Re:coded ? Talkbox ? Bonjours grande déesse je suis venu de demandé comment avoir une talkbox quand on as 75 modifications .w. RoxasSimili (discussion) Citation ; "Riku ? J'ai vaincu un garçon nommé Riku." Personnage : Roxas Couleur : Noir et blanc Voila *^* et merci d'avance :D septembre 20, 2012 à 11:21 (UTC)RoxasSimili. Pas de problème mais Comment ça marche ? :C'est Mon Premier Wiki ;w;: Ok merci tes la meilleure 8D après évangeline n.n Section news Tchat Erreur ? larxene je pense que tu as fais une erreur tu ma envoyé ce message Désolé je sais pas voté ;-; Je T'aime Je t'adore ! :D et tu auras ça :}} Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! MissLarx MissLarx ? .o. Comment on fais pour crée ça propre Talkbox ? RoxasSimili ^^}} Trailer or not trailer, that is the question... 1 An déjà ?! Kézako ? Salut MissLarx J'ai une question, a quoi sert les points que j'obtiens avec les badges ? Merci de ta réponse :) Sora Jr (discussion) septembre 28, 2012 à 17:19 (UTC)Sora Jr Ah ouais. pas mal l'idée. perso les badges sont assez sympas Merci dl'astuce =) Sora Jr (discussion) septembre 28, 2012 à 20:40 (UTC)Sora Jr Créer une nouvelle section ! J'aimerais créer une section sur les ennemis qui s'appellerais "Localisation". ca éviterais aux visiteurs d'aller voir les lieu et d'y voir les ennemies qui y vivent.. Q'est ce t'en pense ? Sora Jr (discussion) septembre 29, 2012 à 10:06 (UTC)Sora Jr larxene ça te gène ? :x Mais non !! ... Larxene ta pas compris c'est juste que ça me mets mal alaise je n'est rien contre les Homosexuel je me cens mal avec eux je ne fais pas de discrimination mais je m'attender à ce genre de situation ... à ce que tu t'ènevere ... mais c'est grave ou pas ? :SSSSSSS RoxasSimili (discussion) septembre 29, 2012 à 17:39 (UTC)RoxasSimili Commencement C bon. G mi une localisation à Chicotaigu. A propos ... Les localisations sont valables pour d'autres créatures comme les sans-coeurs. Si oui, il faudrait peut-être rajouter cette section dans le Manuel de Style. Sora Jr (discussion) septembre 30, 2012 à 12:31 (UTC)Sora Jr PS: La localisation avance pour les Avales-Rêves . Une talkbox SVP ! Bonne nouvelle, j'ai fais 75 modifications. Je voudrais donc ma talkbox si c'est possible. Si tu n'as pas de temps, c'est pas grave j'ai tout mon temps. Bref, te voilà informer. :) Sora Jr (discussion) septembre 30, 2012 à 18:05 (UTC)Sora Jr Je comprends pas. Il y a écrit sur mon profil 75 (ou 76) modif. Si c'est vraiment pas ça, que veux-tu dire par "exclusivement sur des articles". Merci de me répondre . Sora Jr (discussion) septembre 30, 2012 à 19:49 (UTC)Sora Jr OK merci de ses expliquations ^^ 81.249.16.23 octobre 1, 2012 à 16:51 (UTC)Sota Jr Disparition Comment est-ce possible que la touche "Page au hasard" a disparu ? Sora Jr (discussion) octobre 3, 2012 à 17:54 (UTC)Sora Jr UNE QUESTION Comment tu as fait pour devenir administrateur dans ce wiki ? Sora Jr (discussion) octobre 5, 2012 à 21:53 (UTC)Sora Jr Je m'interresse aux autrex voillà. :) Mais peut-être que le voudrais créer un wiki sur le thème de Kid Icarus alors je me renseigne. Merci pour les infos. 92.154.63.108 octobre 6, 2012 à 13:07 (UTC)Sora Jr PS:J'en suis où pour les modifs 75 !!!! Je pense que j'ai 75 modif.C'est bon ou pas ? Sora Jr (discussion) octobre 6, 2012 à 14:58 (UTC)Sora Jr Je pense que se serait le jeune Sora que le voudrais (ou Xemnas j'hésite).En couleur du bleu ciel SVP. En citation je sais pas du tout. Je te lasse voir. Merci beaucoup !! Sora Jr (discussion) octobre 7, 2012 à 09:57 (UTC)Sora Jr PS: Sans indiscrétion, j'ai l'impression que Lady Junky m'en veut. J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas ? Y a quelqu'un ? Que se passe t'il ?! J'ai pas ma talkbox. Pourquoi ? Sora Jr (discussion) octobre 7, 2012 à 09:57 (UTC)Sora Jr Pas de problème !Désoler pour le dérangement! Je tenais aussi à vous dire que j'ai créer un wiki. Si ça vous interresse, tenez-moi au courant! ^^ Sora Jr (discussion) octobre 7, 2012 à 13:13 (UTC)Sora Jr Petite discussion Article prioritaire